Innocent Games
by Fireblade's song
Summary: A young Legolas is playing with some friends and gets... a bad idea. A little bit of violence, but nothing real children would not do.


**Innocent Games**

Legolas slumped in his seat, looking at the door with a longing expression as his tutor droned on and on about some ancient war that did not even involve his people at the beginning of it. All he knew was it was about jewels and Elves had killed Elves and it was BORING. The tutor looked at him and sighed, realizing he had lost his audience.

"Very well, your highness. We can continue this tomorrow."

Legolas leapt to his feet and gave the tutor a perfunctory bow before running off. The tutor sighed, watching the young prince disappear through the doorway. "What trouble is he going to cause today, I wonder..."

x.x.x

"That is all the old windbag would talk about to us today too," several of Legolas' friends grumbled.

"I bet it would be fun to play out, though," another said, looking with a strangely sly glance at the young prince. Legolas looked at him, his fifteen years; the equivalent of a five year old human, betrayed by his youthful innocence.

"It does sound like fun. How would we do it?"

The older boy looked at the others, then at Legolas. "Well, some of us would have to pretend to be Noldo, and others Teleri to start with... "

Legolas looked at him, "I can do either, I guess. I do not really remember how the war went."

The boy patted Legolas on the head. "That is perfect... Now... Noldo are dark-haired, so I guess that means you get to be Teleri. So you have the ships that we need to get our jewels, and you will not let us borrow them."

Legolas blinked, "Okay... how do we act that?"

The boy smiled and put Legolas by a stream. "You stand here and tell us that we cannot use your boats."

"But I do not have any boats..." Legolas said, looking confused. "I never did. Should I have some boats first?"

"They are pretend boats, Greenleaf," the boy sighed. "You just have to say we can not have them."

"Why would you want pretend boats? They cannot get you anywhere."

"JUST... tell us we can not have your boats," the boy said, taking a deep breath. "Then we try to take them."

Legolas blinked and sighed, nodding. "Okayokay... 'No you can not have my boats. Get your own.' "

The boy smiled and grabbed a thick stick. Legolas looked at him with confusion, getting nervous. The others copied the older boy, moving closer to Legolas and trapping him against the stream. He looked around wildly, "I do not like this game! Can't we play something else?!"

"Let us have your boats," the boy said again, his smile rather cold. Legolas backed up as far as he could and looked around for help. The other boys just held up their sticks, waiting for the first boy to do something.

"Go get your own boats, these are mine," Legolas said softly, his eyes hardening. He grabbed his own stick and swung it at the boy, catching him in the stomach and knocking the air out of his lungs. He staggered back, gasping desperately. Legolas swung his stick around again, trying to get the other boys to back away. He remembered now how the war had gone...

x.x.x

Thranduil was walking through the forest, listening to the gently whispering trees. He heard sharp angry cries in young voices and sighed, following them. He stopped just outside the clearing, watching three little boys seeming to play at fighting with sticks while others sat around panting. He smiled a little until he realized one of them was his son, and all of the other boys around were much older. As he stepped forward to stop the game, all of the boys brought their sticks down against the prince's skull. Legolas cried out and dropped slowly, like his namesake. Thranduil ran forward and swept his son up in his arms, ordering the boys to freeze.

Six young boys stopped, looking in shock at the very angry king in front of them.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked coldly, his green eyes penetrating into the scared boys' eyes. "You could have all been seriously hurt. And if my son is harmed, you will learn the folly of your actions. Come with me."

Thranduil led six very scared boys out of the clearing, sending servants to find their parents as he cradled his unconscious son against his chest. As the boys were called to their parents to explain what was going on while still following the king, Thranduil noticed a trickle of blood in his son's golden hair. His throat closed as he turned to look at those following him. "Go to my throne room, I will be there presently. I have something to do first."

Everyone nodded and Thranduil turned to go to the healers. As soon as he was out of everyone's sight, he broke into a run. Legolas showed no signs of waking yet, and Thranduil was growing very worried. He swept in and ordered that his son was examined immediately. He paced as the healer looked him over, carefully probing his head.

"Nothing is broken, Your Majesty. He probably has a concussion, and will feel very ill when he wakes, but he should be well."

Thranduil sighed in relief, brushing Legolas' hair from his face. "Then I will go to deal with the troublemakers that did this knowing he is well."

He kissed his son's forehead and left him in the healer's care somewhat reluctantly. He returned to his throne room, straightening his robes and hair. He stepped in, the controlled king and looked at the boys, many of whom were hiding behind their parents.

"No doubt you are wondering why you have been called here. Your sons were playing with mine, and in the process of their game, all six struck him in the head. My son is currently unconscious in the healer's care. How did this come to be? What was this game they were playing?"

The parents looked at their children, and the oldest swallowed a little, "It... just a harmless game, majesty."

"Not harmless. My son can attest to that. Now what game were you playing?" Thranduil asked, his green eyes boring into the boy's frightened blue ones.

"Just... the War of the Great Jewels, my lord. He was the Teleri..." the boy shrank away from Thranduil's anger, hiding behind his mother again.

"The War of the Great Jewels? You were in reenacting the kinslayings? Whatever possessed you to think this would be a good idea? You could have killed him and joined their ranks. I want your word you will never play such a foolish game again."

All of the boys nodded their heads rapidly. Thranduil raised a brow and there was a sudden clamor of agreement. Thranduil nodded slowly, "Very well."

He looked at the parents, "I hope proper punishments will be dealt. Let it be known that I will deal harshly with the next one who dares harm my son in such a fashion."

As soon as he had everyone's agreement, he left again to go to his son's side. As he entered the room, Legolas woke up. He held his head whimpering. Thranduil sat beside him and embraced him, holding him carefully. "Everything will be well, Legolas. I know you do not feel well."

"Ada, my head hurts... and I think I am going to be sick," he whimpered, covering his mouth. Thranduil grabbed a bowl that was nearby and held it in front of Legolas, patting his back as he was ill. Legolas wiped his mouth and started to cry as Thranduil put him in his lap and held him close.

"Everything will be well, ion nin. Shhh, I promise all will be well. Nothing like this will happen to you again while I can prevent it," Thranduil promised, cradling him close. He clung to his father, nodding slowly. Thranduil sighed, rocking a little. "I promise."


End file.
